Elemental Precautions
by MavsGirl22
Summary: A daring rescue... Tempermental encounters... Flaring emotions... "I don’t like you. I don’t trust you. And if it means keeping Aang out of your sneaky little clutches, I’ll make sure that never changes.” KataraxAang KataraxZuko ZukoxMai
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, I've been suffering from some Avatar withdrawal and frustration with the lack of new episodes. So I've been watching reruns and coming up with endless ideas for how the season will continue once they start airing episodes again. Here's what came out of that…

* * *

_Chapter One_

_Fueling the Flames_

"I'm not a bad person you know…"

A damp wind swirled through the empty fire temple courtyard, carrying with it the scent of ash and soot. Katara glanced at her companion through sweaty fallen bangs, eyebrows clenched and icy eyes glaring in a way that screamed _How did I get stuck with __**you **__for this mission?_ The heat of the Fire Nation sun bore on her like a vice grip, causing her skin to flare up several shades of red as she wiped at her brow for what must have been the millionth time in the past hour.

The stiff silence that had accompanied their stake-out since initiating it only hours ago prevailed as she pointedly squared her shoulders in the other direction. A dramatic sigh escaped her lips, just to let her accomplice know without a doubt how irritated she was with the entire situation.

Golden eyes rolled crossly before refocusing on the distant hillside that they had been trained on for hours, "I don't know what it takes to convince you of that…"

She snapped, "Considering I've lost count of how many times you've tried to kill us or capture Aang in the past year…" she paused to cast an icy glare over her shoulder before continuing with a vindictive sneer in her words, "… you tell me."

Zuko found himself, once again, speechless in the young waterbender's verbal scorn. He shifted his eyes nervously and ran a distracted hand through his shaggy bangs.

"That's what I thought…" Katara huffed in response before standing up and placing as much distance as possible between the banished prince and herself. She sighed with exasperation as she leaned against the railing surrounding the cliff-side courtyard, her eyes directed to the distant horizon.

It'd been nearly a month since the young prince had joined the ranks of Team Avatar, and Katara hadn't spent once second letting her guard – or her suspicions – down when it came to the trustworthiness of their "redeemed" newcomer. Much to Zuko's demise, a watchful eye followed his every move, though little protest ever made it past the prince's lips before Katara was at his throat like a hawk.

Weeks of determined silence and intentional distance had inevitably led to this morning… This morning so bright and beautiful with the warmth of the Fire Nation sun streaking the sky in colors of red and yellow… This morning that ended the stakeout Aang had sent them on as they did recognizance on the mountainous prison that held their adult allies… This morning that now awaited Aang's return and the end of their mission…

"I'm risking my neck teaching him Firebending," Zuko replied suddenly to a still silent Katara – who'd inevitably taken to ignoring her counterpart by staring pointedly in the opposite direction, arms crossed derisively and glare set permanently. "I'd be killed if my father knew that I was in cohorts with the Avatar. There's no telling what he'd-"

"Look," Katara suddenly spun on her heels, icy daggers shooting from her unrelenting glower. "The only reason I agreed to sit through the past twelve hours with you on this mission is because Aang asked me to. If it's any difference to you, I'd rather _not_ hear another _my mother was killed and my father hates me_ story. You've already fooled me once with that tactic," she sneered. "You're going to have to come up with some new material before you get any undue sympathy from me again."

Zuko frowned, and for a split second he looked as if he'd argue.

Katara was rather surprised when he receded to only throwing his hands up in an _I give up _gesture, a slight sigh of frustration his only response. The young waterbender smirked triumphantly when he turned the other direction, arms crossed to show he was equally fed up with her as she with him.

"Let's just make things clear, Zuko," she retaliated as she turned towards the prince fully. Zuko responded by throwing a wary glance over his shoulder, his gaze falling in line with the straight finger she pointed at him accusingly. "I don't like you. I don't trust you. And if it means keeping Aang out of your sneaky little clutches, I'll make sure that never changes."

Zuko actually winced at her harsh words, despite his stoicism. He really didn't know _why _he cared so much about what this Watertribe peasant thought about him…

The silence that followed rang unusually loud in the prince's ears as Katara turned back towards the opposite horizon, a hot air of discomfort lying thick between them.

"You can't always protect him, you know…" Zuko found himself voicing his thoughts without intention, but once the words had been said, he couldn't argue that he regretted saying them…

Katara only grunted in reply and tightened the cross of her arms across her chest.

Zuko found her lack of reply – or perhaps retort would be a better word – rather intriguing. He narrowed his eyes interestingly as he continued, "I'm sure he's perfectly capable of taking care of himself. I doubt he needs you worrying about him all the time."

"What would you know about taking care of someone," Katara muttered. "That would require you to actually _care _about someone in the first place." She paused, "Tell me, Zuko…" her words became hotter as she glanced over her shoulder haphazardly, "… do you even _have _a heart? Or did it shrivel up and burn along with your face?"

She immediately regretted her choice of words once they stumbled out of her mouth, but she didn't let it show as she awaited his retaliation – her fingers at the waterskin on her hip as she anticipated a rather fiery display of his displeasure.

Zuko tried his best to ignore her verbal attack as an image of Mai's face flashed through his mind before being replaced by his mother's. Katara's harsh statement that would normally have left him angry and enraged in months past only left him defeated and tired. His dull lifeless tone of voice revealed it perfectly, "You don't know anything about me or my heart," he muttered before turning back around, letting his face soften and his guard down. "So don't pretend like you know what you're talking about."

Katara was taken back by Zuko's unusually soft tone of voice and drooped shoulders. The Zuko she knew would have burst into flames – literally – at such a low blow. Her questions revealed themselves in the permanent worry lines that etched her forehead, her remorse setting heavy in the pit of her stomach for such a cruel attack…

"Zuko… I…"

He sighed in a _What now? _response as he cast his gaze across his shoulder. But his eyes automatically focused past her silhouette to the profile of a familiar sky bison breaking the eastern horizon. Katara was unable to finish whatever it was she had started before the familiar sound of a certain chattering lemur sounded behind her.

Zuko was relieved when she followed his line of sight, an instant smile replacing her – was that sorrowful? – expression the second she recognized the flying beast and the bald monk sitting behind the reigns. Every cell in the prince's body seemed to lighten at the thought of finally ending the awkwardness that had accompanied the past few hours while being left alone with the temperamental waterbender.

"Finally," he muttered with a tired sigh as Appa landed several feet away with unexpected grace and swiftness for a ten ton flying bison.

Aang airbended himself to the ground, Sokka and Haru following close behind. Katara grinned as she captured the young Avatar in a friendly hug, seemingly taking him a little off guard – judging by the lopsided smile and surprised look in his eyes.

"You're back!" Katara exclaimed as she pulled out of the embrace before Aang seemed to even realize what had happened.

The young airbender laughed as he regained his bearings, "You're surprised to see us?"

"No, just relieved," Katara answered quickly with a hesitant look in the Fire Prince's direction. "It was a long night."

"I know," Aang answered as he directed his gaze over to Zuko. "Sorry you guys got stuck on guard patrol. So how'd things go? See anything worth our time?"

Katara followed Aang's gaze as Zuko shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing really," he answered as he bent down to collect some of his gear, every hint of defeat gone from his voice as if the words had never been said – though his posture remained rather tragic. "From what we could tell, there's a regime of soldiers that borders the eastern rim of the mountain. The prison guards patrol up to the crater, and from there it's anyone's guess how many of them watch the underground shafts."

"Judging by the number on the cliff-side, my guess is… a lot," Katara added softly. "They switch shifts at sunset and sunrise like you expected, Aang."

Aang nodded, "Well, there's a small port on the north side where they exchange prisoners. It's got tons of guards, but with the terrain of the land it gives us perfect cover for an underground approach…"

"I still think aerial has the better advantage," Zuko interrupted.

"No way," Sokka piped up from his satchel of dried meat. "That leaves us way too open to an attack. I'm with Aang on this one… Underground gives us the element of surprise. Toph spent all night plotting a perfect route right to the prison cells."

Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "I'm just saying… We would have a much quicker route for a retreat if things went wrong."

Katara retaliated before she really knew what she was saying, "Well, Aang's the Avatar… if he says we go underground, then we go underground."

Zuko sent an irritated glare towards the young waterbender, and just like that their uneasy scorn towards one another resurfaced, "I wasn't asking your opinion on the matter…"

Aang made a pacifist gesture, "Easy guys, I know it's been a long night and everyone's really tired. Let's just get back to camp so we can sort out a plan," he reasoned as he motioned towards Appa's saddle. "You guys ready to go?" he asked, directing his question to both Katara and Zuko.

"I was ready to go when we got here," Katara muttered tirelessly under her breath as she turned towards the flying bison.

Aang furrowed his brow, "Something wrong Katara?"

Zuko went on ahead of them silently as Katara followed him with her eyes. Aang gave her a questioning look before she replied, "Let's just get back to camp, Aang," she answered softly as she met his eyes, "It's been a really long night and I'm exhausted."

Aang nodded quietly and bent down to grab Katara's gear and bedroll as she climbed into Appa's saddle. A funny feeling had seeped into the pit of the young Avatar's stomach at the concerned look Katara had given Zuko, and Aang couldn't shake the suspicion that something had happened between the Waterbender and the Prince during their stakeout…

* * *

Since joining the Avatar and his friends only a few weeks prior, Zuko had kept himself distant from the group – whether by intention or mere happening, he wasn't quite sure… The Avatar himself and the blind Earthbender were the only ones who really gave him any type of interaction that could be deemed friendly, but he found it not too unlike his life in Fire Nation royalty. He'd never been one for keeping social contacts, and his quick temper made sure that anyone who crossed his path did so with hesitancy and tongue-in-cheek respect.

With depressing insight, he'd realized years ago that his sister and her two loyal associates were the closest thing Zuko ever had to "friends". With Azula's freakish pleasure in torture and death, Mai's depressing monotonous apathy, and Ty Lee's bubbling blindness to the world around her, this realization seemed to only prove the point that he was far better off without so called "friends"…

Still…

As he sat in his small dormitory room, the dust of a hundred years of solitude thick in the air around him, he found it rather difficult to convince himself that he didn't care what that Watertribe peasant had said about him that morning…

Did everyone really think he was that much of a monster?

Sure, he'd done horrible things… to good people… for selfish reasons… But was there no way to convince that girl that he truly was sorry for what he had done to them? The Avatar had apparently forgiven him, and it was his hide Zuko had hunted for so long… So why did that stubborn friend of his and her obnoxious brother have such a hard time leaving the past behind them?

Sure that "warrior" – as he called himself – _did _try to make jokes with him (though most of them were directed _at _Zuko rather than _with _Zuko…). But, he found his humor rather annoying and always appearing at the most inopportune times. And he remained unsure of his intentions when it came to such stunts.

But that girl…

Her loyalty to the Avatar astounded him, and he found himself – despite his best efforts of denial – jealous of the devotion she showed for that bald kid. In the past, Zuko had always been able to put such jealousies aside, as they never proved beneficial in any way and almost always a waste of time. More than once they'd gotten him into trouble when he'd confront Mai with accusations of flirtatious encounters with any man who was not himself…

But this jealousy was different. He despised that Watertribe girl, and every smirk and vindictive sneer she sent him only deepened his resentment for the time he had to spend with her. However, he couldn't help but wish that Mai had shown the undying devotion towards him that the Watertribe girl showed the Avatar. On that note, he wished that Mai would show _any _type of affection whatsoever…

He sighed in a _How'd I get myself in this mess_ kind of sigh. Outside his door, he could hear footsteps and faint laughter that he instantly recognized as the Avatar's. Instantly, he crept to his door, pressing his ear against the hard wood and using all his energy to hear through to the hallway.

"_Aang, it's not that easy." _Zuko grimaced at the sound of the Watertribe girl's voice light with laughter. Though when she wasn't being vindictive, her voice _did _seem much more pleasant…

Zuko shook himself of his thoughts and continued to listen.

"_Of course it is," _the Avatar's voice said. _"It's just dancing, what's so hard about that?" _

"_It's not the dancing part I'm worried about," _came the response, _"I'm just not too keen on the everyone-watching me part."_

"_Come on Katara, it's like I told you before. Just pretend like no one else is there and it's just you and me."_

The Avatar must have said something that made her laugh, because the nervous giggle he heard come from her was enough to make him sick.

"_Aang, how can you be so confident all the time?" _

The Avatar laughed again, _"It's just dancing Katara." _

What was it with this kid and dancing? Zuko had heard enough. He rolled his eyes and returned to his bed by the window sill, deep in his previous thoughts of self pity – er insight...

He was startled by a knock on his door, though before he could open his mouth to inform his guest he wasn't in the mood for company, it swung open wide on its hinges.

The visage of a short raven-haired girl in a green jumper appeared in the empty doorway, and Zuko couldn't deny that he wasn't surprised by her presence. The knowing smirk lacing her grin made him wonder what it was she was smiling about when she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe.

She didn't say anything and he was quickly getting annoyed by her presence. "What?" he asked simply. "Do you need something?"

The girl chuckled, "I didn't know you were an eavesdropper."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about." He found it rather unnerving that this particular Earthbender seemed so in tune to events going on around her. For weeks he'd been meaning to ask the Avatar how it was she could know so much about what people around her were doing…

The blind girl shook her head, still smiling that knowing grin, "Whatever. I just came to let you know that Katara finished dinner. I figured she'd rather let you starve than tell you herself, so, you know…" she trailed off, as if unsure how to finish her sentence. "Dinner's ready."

With that she slammed the door shut behind her and her footsteps quickly became muffled pitter patters. Zuko sighed, glanced out the window at the setting sun and then made his way down the hall towards the smell of stewing vegetables.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I've tried my hand at writing Zuko, and I'm not sure I caught his character very well. I can't say where this story is going, but I'm kind of liking it so far. Katara and Aang in the next chap! Stay tuned! 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I know, it shouldn't have taken me near this long to get this chapter up! I'm sorry! I've been on night shift at work and am finding little time to get anything done when I'm not sleeping! Anywho… here's the next chapter!

And thanks so much to those very few of you that took the time to review that last chap!

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Reflections at Hand_

Aang tried not by fooled by the normalcy of dinner that night.

With everything seeming so ordinary and all the parts playing out as they had every night since Zuko had joined their group, it was hard not to get caught up in the monotony of the same old same old.

Zuko ate apart from the group as he always did, staying within earshot but not close enough to put in any input on the subject at hand (whatever that may be… at the moment it was listening to Sokka complain about Katara's "lack of meat" in tonight's meal).

Haru, Teo, and the Duke chattered on and on about all the great twists and turns of their temporary home that was the Western Air Temple. Sokka pacified their eagerness with his constant reminders that they would have to leave soon if there was any hope of freeing their friends in time for another invasion. Toph ate in silence, taking in the conversations around her with her feet planted firmly on the ground as always.

And then, there was the current – and frequent – object of his attention…

Katara sat directly to his left, so close that he could smell the jasmine soap she used in her hair – a scent that he commonly associated with Katara, and consequently it always made his heart beat a little faster and his mouth a little drier. She attempted to make light small talk, though Aang couldn't help but notice how distant her smile seemed as the light refused to reach her eyes. His attempts to lighten the situation with stories of giant Koi fish and wind surfing were only met with halfhearted laughs and "uh-huhs".

The pale moon hung in the dusky sky, casting a pale glow across the silhouette of the Air Temple and sending a foreboding awareness through its inhabitants. Aang was startled from his thoughts of jasmine scented daydreams as Zuko took a step into the group's circle.

"I think we should be making a plan," the prince said suddenly, interrupting Teo's excitement about his plans to explore the echo chambers in the morning.

Aang noticed Katara stiffen beside him as the Fire Prince took a seat between Sokka and Toph. The young waterbender grumbled something that Aang couldn't quite decipher before addressing the group, "He's right."

Zuko looked up with an amazed frown – apparently, Aang wasn't the only one who was surprised by Katara's agreement with the Fire Prince. Zuko looked as if he'd say something, but then decided against it as he diverted his attention back to Aang, a confused expression replacing his surprise.

Aang cleared his throat, deciding that he should probably say something considering he _was _the Avatar (and according to Katara, the supposed leader of the group…). "The full moon is in three nights," he responded as all eyes went to him. "Our best chance is to plan the break out for that night, since Katara's and my waterbending will then be at its peak."

Sokka added nonchalantly, "I agree. We should leave that morning and invade that night. Dad and the others should be free by sunrise." The warrior shrugged his shoulders casually as if this were common knowledge.

Aang furrowed his brow, "It's not going to be that simple Sokka."

He could feel Katara's surprised eyes on him, realizing that it wasn't in his character to be pessimistic. However, he refused to underestimate his opponent or a situation again. Not after the Day of Black Sun… Not after failing the world again…

"There's guards stationed all around that place. If we have any hope of success, we have to be ready for anything…"

"Aang…" Katara's hand was warm on his arm, but he chose to ignore the fluttering feeling that it brought to his chest for the time being. The concern in her voice was apparent, "We spent all night making sure that we'll be ready. There's nothing to worry about. We've done far more dangerous missions."

Aang met her eyes with something between despair and apprehension, "We can't be too careful Katara. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

She smiled faintly in an attempt of reassurance, but it was laced with a sadness that he'd never seen there before. She knew he was doubting himself as he had countless times before in their journeys together – didn't he realize yet that _nobody _is perfect? She also knew that it was only a matter of time before she could bring him back… She could always bring him back…

Zuko and the others must have been getting uncomfortable in the silence that followed as an unspoken dialogue went on between the Avatar and his waterbending sifu, because the once-again-banished Prince spoke up with an uncomfortable squeak in his voice, "So we leave in three days then…" He addressed Aang as he stood up to return to his room, "In that case, I'll see you at sunrise. We have a lot of training to do between now and then… You've got to be ready. There'll be a lot of firebenders at the prison."

Aang nodded without eye contact as Zuko passed beside him. He looked up, however, when Zuko paused between him and Katara, as if unsure what he was going to say next…

The prince looked down at the waterbender uncertainly as she met his gaze with equal hesitance. "Thanks for dinner," he mumbled quickly, almost incoherently.

She opened her mouth to respond, but was unable to voice anything before he strode off towards the dormitories.

Katara sighed and dropped her gaze back down the soup bowl in her lap as if she were ashamed of herself for something – though Aang couldn't think for the life of him what she would ever be ashamed for…

The group finished their dinner in silence, everyone wondering silently about the awkward exchange between Katara and the Fire Prince that she so openly despised.

* * *

Aang tossed in his bedding again, flipping over on his stomach and releasing _another _sigh in agitation at his unrelenting inability to sleep. In an attempt to invite well-deserved rest, he closed his eyes. However, it was useless… Images of fiery glares and the faces of his sorrowful companions danced behind his closed eyelids. Expressions that screamed _How could you do this to us? How could you let us down again? _berated his sleepless mind, taunting him in circles of disappointment and shame.

So, Aang handled the situation as he had a thousand times before…

Wearily, he stumbled from his bed, untangling himself from his sheets – tossing and turning had turned his bedding into more of a cocoon than a covering – and tripped blindly through the darkness of his room until he reached the moonlit hall. With the pale glow of the sky illuminating the temple corridors, he wandered aimlessly through forgotten passages, his mind finding anything to focus on but his failure.

Aang found it intriguing that whenever he lost himself in the temple's quagmire of hallways and doors, his mind also lost itself in its own inner workings. He also found it intriguing – and rather quieting – that it almost always left him sifting through thoughts of a girl with long mahogany hair that was never out of place, bright blue eyes the color of the sea, and a smile that would stop the world from spinning.

Truth be told, he'd never met anyone quite as wonderful as Katara. He found it hard to believe that he'd spent the first 12 – technically 112, but who's counting? – years of his life away from such a beautiful creature, and he honestly couldn't imagine spending the next hundred years anywhere but in her presence…

Eventually, his aimlessness led him to a secluded balcony overlooking one of the dozens of empty courtyards throughout the temple. He took a seat on a far bench on the opposite side of the terrace, letting himself drink in the tranquility around him. It was peaceful, the way the moon painted the landscape in an eerie pale glow, the only sound reaching him being the chirping of the various fauna that lived around the temple. 'The only thing,' he thought fondly, 'that would make the moment perfect would be…'

"Aang?"

The young Avatar jumped, surprised from his thoughts at the sound of her voice piercing his mind. He smiled, and without turning around to face his new companion, patted the vacant spot on the bench beside him. "Hey Katara," he responded softly, his voice carrying on the slight breeze.

She understood his nonverbal cue, and within seconds the spot beside him was no longer vacant and the strong scent of jasmine was overtaking him. He breathed a deep breath in an attempt to clear his mind of the haze it was creating.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked quietly, the concern for his health apparent in her voice.

"It's just a beautiful night and I couldn't pass it up," he answered, not wanting to worry her with his feelings of guilt – he could never let her worry over him. He finally looked over to her, surprised to see that she was only dressed in a dark blue nightgown that left more skin exposed that he was used to seeing on her. He blushed, returning his gaze to the moonlit courtyard below them. "How about you? Couldn't sleep?"

He noticed her shake her head out of the corner of his eye, causing her hair to dance about her shoulders as the wind carried its scent to him. He shuddered as she answered, "I heard you pass by my door. I was worried about you."

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked, suddenly feeling rather fed up with himself that despite his efforts, she was worrying about him anyway.

"I always know when it's you," she answered with a smile as she turned towards him, her eyes bright and sparkling – reminding him of the night sky, he thought contentedly.

He returned her gaze and her smile, hoping that the soft light wouldn't reveal the red tint he could feel his face taking on. Desperate for a change of subject that would hopefully calm the beating of his heart, he quickly responded, "Sorry you had to be on guard watch last night… I hope everything went okay."

Katara's smile slowly faded and her face went faintly grim as she recognized his statement for what it really was: a question of how things went between her and the Fire Prince. "It went okay," she answered, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy Aang's interest. It was no secret that she held as much trust for Aang's newfound firebending teacher as she held for his tyrannical father.

Aang couldn't help but notice how it seemed a rather touchy subject and one she didn't want to expound upon. This, however, didn't stop the curiosity that had first exposed itself early that morning when he had picked them up from their stakeout.

"Is everything… okay?" he asked cautiously, "… I mean, between you and Zuko."

Katara seemed to deflate at the mention of the firebender's name. "Everything's fine," she answered shortly.

He knew that was where the questioning should have stopped, but Aang couldn't help himself. An uneasy feeling had seeded itself in the pit of his stomach, and he just couldn't ignore it – what was that enraging feeling anyway? "Are you sure? Because you seemed really distracted at dinner…"

"I'm fine Aang," she answered quickly. "Can we just… talk about something else?" she added at length, her gaze falling in line with Aang's briefly before they both stared out over the railing in the front of them and not at each other.

"Sorry," Aang muttered as an awkward silence followed. Truthfully, he didn't really know what to talk about with Katara anymore. Before the invasion, he had felt like he could talk about anything in the world with her… Frequently she was the only one he felt comfortable divulging information with that he deemed "secretive". He could talk about his past with her, his feelings of guilt and shame, his uncertainty, his dreams, his nightmares, his thoughts (excluding those concerning her of course)…

But, ever since the failed invasion he felt like he was on a tight wire when they were alone together. What if he said the wrong thing? What if she took it the wrong way? What would she think of him if he told her these things? Since that day he'd kept most of his feelings and thoughts bottled inside of him – which was oddly uncommon to him. He was sure that it was putting a strain on their relationship, but that knowledge didn't stop his teenage mind from playing games with his heart… Since the Day of Black Sun, he just couldn't bring himself to fail her again…

Well, if he were _really _being honest with himself, he'd admit that it wasn't the failed invasion that caused most of the discomfort between them…

It'd been over a month since his impromptu kiss atop the navy vessel, and he still wasn't totally sure he hadn't dreamed the entire thing up. He'd been so anxious in the days leading up to the invasion, his nerves frazzled to frayed wires and his mind playing tricks on him in his sleep deprived state. Perhaps that moment when his lips collided into hers was merely another daydream? He had made a quick decision to avoid the subject at all costs…

She certainly hadn't made it apparent that it happened. Sure, he would sometimes catch her staring at him over the campfire or when he was practicing his Firebending forms. But she was always deep in thought, and maybe in those instances she didn't realize what earthly focus she held as her mind drifted a million miles into space.

But he always knew… He could feel her eyes on him in such instances, and it would always make him forget what he was doing.

"Aang, what are you thinking about?"

He'd been so deep in his thoughts, that he'd almost forgotten that the object of his musings was sitting directly beside him. Aang cleared his throat nervously, "Who me?" he squeaked. He knew it probably sounded stupid, but he was trying to buy his time until he could think of something more appropriate to say.

Katara quirked an amused smile, "Who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh," he felt the blush rising to his face _again _– how did she hold such power over him? – as he fiddled with his thumbs. "N-nothing really…"

Katara didn't seem convinced as she raised her eyebrows at him, "Well, you sure had a thoughtful look on your face to be thinking about nothing…"

Maybe it was her close proximity, or maybe it was the surreal-ness of the moonlight around them… Maybe it was just the fact that despite the awkwardness that had lapsed between them for the past month, he still felt comfortable with her… Whatever it was, Aang wasn't quite sure what made him suddenly ask the question that had been nagging him since they'd first stepped foot in the Western Air Temple over a month ago.

"Katara, what exactly do you remember about the Day of Black Sun?" he asked suddenly, his eyes hopeful as he focused them on her.

"Oh, um…" She seemed taken back by his question, judging by the slight widened in her eyes as a dawn of realization set into her features. "I… um…" the fact that she seemed to be struggling for an answer slightly discouraged the young Avatar.

"It all went by so fast…" she finally answered as her eyes took on a distant look, as if she were watching past events play out in front of them. "I remember that morning, when Dad and his men met us at the bay with all the troops. I was so proud of Sokka," she smiled at the mention of her brother's name. "He worked so hard planning that invasion, I guess I never realized how smart he really is."

She paused before continuing, "I remember the trip to the gates… Although the fighting kind of seems like a blur now," her face scrunched up a bit as if she were trying to delve deeper into her memory. "I remember when Dad got hurt, and I remember seeing you flying back from the palace…"

Aang couldn't help but notice how she'd left out the kiss before he'd ever even left to go _to _the palace…

Katara hesitated before meeting his gaze, "I remember a lot, Aang." She paused again, as if unsure whether of not to say what was coming next. "More than you might think…"

She looked hopeful, the way her eyes were sparkling into his, and he felt a sudden familiar pang of some emotion that he could only identify as pure affection. He felt himself smiling without meaning to as he met her gaze and a soft breeze blew threw her hair as she returned his smile. He noticed her shivering in the coolness of the temple air – although, he wondered exactly what she expected when she left such little on to guard herself from the weather – he silently cursed his own element for possibly cutting their time short.

"Are you cold? Do you want to go inside?" he asked reluctantly.

She shook her head eagerly. "I'm okay. It's just a little chilly out here," she answered as she scooted a little closer to him on the bench, seeking his warmth unintentionally.

He smiled, his heart rate skyrocketing at her close proximity. It seemed lately that no matter what seemingly insignificant gesture that came from Katara – a smile, a look, a laugh – they always had that same effect on him.

"What about you?" Katara asked quietly. "What do you remember from that day?"

He paused, pondering his situation and where it might lead before answering. "I remember everything," he answered solemnly.

It got very quiet on the terrace after that, even the breeze had stopped whipping around them. The night air was still and reverent as a dim glow began to break over the eastern horizon, signaling the rise of the sun and the dawning of a new day. Aang noted painfully that he'd spent another night with barely any sleep.

Katara stayed still and quiet for several moments, allowing him time to think. Finally, he broke the silence…

"There's not one detail about that day that I haven't looked back on, wondering if I did the right thing," the sadness in his voice was apparent.

Katara took it as guilt for not defeating the Fire Lord that day, and as always, was there in an instance to tell him that it wasn't his fault, "Aang, Azula was ready for us. There's no way you or anyone else could have foreseen that."

"But, I should have been stronger, Katara. I should have been more prepared, ready. And I should have never underestimated what Azula was capable of…" his voice was rising unintentionally, his brows creased at the painful memories. He paused to close his eyes and draw a deep breath, and continued with a much gentler tone, "But, it's not just that Katara," he finished softly. "It's… you."

Katara shifted her gaze to him, the surprise evident in her stature and voice, "Me?"

Aang hesitated, giving him enough time to glance over at her confused expression and take note of the hopefulness still vivid in her eyes. "Katara, when I left to fight the Fire Lord that day… I thought…" he paused to take a deep breath, "…I thought I'd never see you again."

Katara nodded understandingly, as if she too had had the same thoughts in months past.

"I was afraid I'd never get the chance to…" he trailed off unknowingly. "I just couldn't let you think that I never… I wanted you to…" he was rambling nonsense and in some still coherent part of his mind that wasn't clogged with sleep deprivation he knew it. "I didn't want it to end without you knowing…"

"Without me knowing what Aang?"

He stopped and drew a deep breath, his eyes searching out hers in a longing way that he knew he couldn't hide. She was so still, every muscle in her body seemed tensed and frozen as she awaited his reply… Her mouth twitched into a small expectant smile, her tired eyes fixated on him in a warm gaze.

"Katara…. I…"

"Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you! I thought I told you to meet me for training at sunrise."

Aang flinched at the annoyed and surprised quality of Zuko's voice coming from behind him as he suddenly became aware of how his heart had somehow stopped beating sometime in the last 10 or 15 seconds. He released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he spun around to greet his firebending teacher.

"Sorry Sifu Hotma-" he hesitated with a nervous laugh at the irritated glare Zuko sent his way. "Uh, I mean Zuko."

"Let's go," Zuko replied simply before turning around and disappearing through the terrace doorway.

Aang watched him leave before turning back around towards Katara. She looked desperately annoyed and somewhat infuriated as her eyes left the spot Zuko had been standing in only seconds ago.

"I've uh…" Aang tried to smile genuinely but failed miserably as he stumbled around his words. "I've got to go… now…." He spun around, airbending himself from his seat and running off towards the door, "I'll see you later!"

"Wait!" she called after him just before he reached the archway leading back into the temple where Zuko had made his unexpected entrance. He paused in the doorway, his gaze meeting hers unsurely. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" she asked quietly.

"N-nothing important," he answered quickly before flashing her that boyish smile that suited him oh-so-well. "We'll talk about it later." And with that he took off in a blur of orange and yellow.

She ran up to the door he'd disappeared from, "Promise!" she called after his shirt tail as it vanished around the winding staircase.

"Promise!" came his echoed reply.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Likey or no likey? I just had to give Katara another reason to be pissed at Zuko, simply because I love writing bitchy Katara so much. Lol Other characters will play a more important role, and shall be making their appearances soon, but until then I'll be focusing on Katara mostly. Don't forget to review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I know, I suck at this whole updating on time thing… Do I get any points if I promise that it's not intentional?? Anywho… Here's the next chapter. As always, please review!!

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_In All is One_

"_Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is…"_

Sokka's words still rang in Katara's ears just as strongly as they had when he'd said them so nonchalantly, taking great regard in the young Avatar's natural powers so many months ago... When their journey had just started together…

"…_I suppose he is…"_

Almost a year later Katara was still just as unsure about her feelings towards her airbending friend as she was then.

Sure, she loved him. This she knew without a shadow of a doubt. She'd never felt such a strong connection with anyone as she felt with Aang. Given the occasion, she would gladly give her own life to save his. She always knew he would do great things, and even in those few hours before she knew him as the Avatar she could see vast potential in his abilities.

As a little girl, she grew up with her Gran Gran's stories about him… The Avatar… Destined to save the world, to end the war, and bring peace…The entire world lay in those small tattooed hands of his, and he somehow managed to bear the burden with a smile. He was everything good in a world overrun with distrust, hatred, and fear…

And she loved him like no other.

'But,' she thought wearily as she watched Aang dodge another fireball from the hands of the Fire Prince – she was always watching with untrusting eyes whenever they sparred – 'what exactly does that _mean_?'

The real question for Katara wasn't _if_ she loved Aang… The real question for Katara remained, was she _in _love with Aang… Was she really in love with the _Avatar_? Was that warm feeling in her chest the love of a friend, like the love she had for her family? Or was it something different?

She was frustrated beyond all comprehension with the whole situation.

Before the invasion, she'd thought that she'd been so sure. Aang was a close friend, her best friend even. She knew that she'd do anything for him, but their future held no romance as far as she was concerned. She'd pushed any of those feelings that she had harbored down into her belly, convincing herself that Aang had duties and far more important things to worry about than some silly Watertribe girl and her broken heart…Right? On top of that, he was a monk, and although she knew little to nothing about the Airbending heritage, she was sure that she'd never heard of them marrying or falling in love… All signs seemed to be pointing her in the direction of keeping their relationship strictly platonic.

But that… that… kiss! It'd been so incredibly unexpected, yet not so surprising after all. At first she'd been shocked at the feeling of his mouth pressing against hers so suddenly and without warning. Then as surprise melted to realization, she'd had little time to react before he'd pulled away with a decisive set of his jaw and gaze of his eyes. With a frown, she had watched him take off in the sky, annoyed at her own lack of reply – _What must he be thinking?_

In fact… even now, she'd never really had time to react at all. What with their defeat after the failed invasion and then hiding out in the Western Air Temple. The last month had flown by with him spending most waking moments training with Zuko. She'd only recently realized that neither she nor Aang had yet to even acknowledge the fact that he'd kissed her that day among the sea spray. _He __**did **__kiss her that day… right?_

She sighed as she recalled their conversation earlier that morning on the terrace. She'd been so sure he was finally going to explain what _that _had been all about. Though, she had to admit that, at this point, she still wasn't quite sure of what explanation she was hoping to hear. Did she hope that he'd tell her that it had been a mistake? That he only wanted to be friends? Or was she hoping for something more? Perhaps a confession of his undying love?

She sighed, her bangs bouncing from her breath. It wasn't in her nature to be unsure of anything, especially self-certainty, and even now it was maddening that she felt so confused about something should seem so simple. If only he'd been able to finish what it was that he was wanting to say…

"Don't let your guard down," Zuko's voice broke her reverie, and she frowned as she followed the sound to the temporary training grounds ahead.

Fiery blazes lit the courtyard as the Avatar and his teacher lunged balls of flames at each other. Aang was holding his own against the more experienced bender, but it was clear that Zuko had the upper hand as he relentlessly dealt his shots. Katara felt her frown deepen as she watched him…

It was infuriating and somewhat humiliating that Aang had allowed this… this traitor into their family circle so easily. There was a time in Katara's life that she believed that everyone made mistakes and deserved a second chance. She would have argued that, given the opportunity, everyone is capable of doing the right thing and no one is beyond believing in.

However, that blind faith that once characterized her so well was now so distant. Her travels had opened her eyes to the cruelties of the world and its inhabitants. She no longer felt the undying urge to "forgive and forget", especially, she noted with much disdain, when the offender had affronted her, personally…

Zuko had been so… so... – misleading just didn't seem the right word – deceitful! She had trusted him! Pitied him even! She had empathized with his feelings of loss in those crystal catacombs beneath the palace floors, and how was she repaid? With fire and flames and death… _His _death…

Katara's glare deepened and she felt her breath coming in short spurts as she recalled that tragic night. She had felt Aang's spiritless body so languid in her arms, an empty shell of what had once been so full of life… She shuddered, drawing her knees up under her chin and resting her cheek on her kneecaps. Her heart thudded painfully in tune to the sound of dancing flames beyond her, and the same deep uneasy feeling that had haunted her that night in Ba Sing Se seeded itself in the pit of her stomach once more. It was a feeling of remorse she had also felt as she watched her mother die in that Firenation raid all those years ago.

The Fire Nation and its war had done unspeakable horrors to those that she held so dearly. Her family had been devastated, uprooted, and split apart. Her home had been torn to pieces and almost obliterated. And now her comrades in arms were imprisoned…

She was startled from her thoughts at the sound of someone slamming into a rock face. Being used to the sound, she glanced up, expecting to see Toph and her brother fighting over something as usual – Sokka, of course, being on the opposite side of a wall of rock. However, it wasn't her brother and the blind Earthbender she saw…

Aang was slumped against a broken fountain, Zuko standing over him forebodingly – apparently Aang had taken quite a hit. "You can't keep relying on defensive opportunities. As a Firebender, you must seek out an opponent's weakness…" Zuko paused to send a fireball at the ground only inches from Aang's ear, "…and you eliminate it."

Aang groaned as he rolled onto his side with a thud, "Ok, lesson learned."

"Aang!" Katara jumped up without realizing it, and ran through the courtyard towards him. She crouched down next to him as he sat up, holding his side, ignoring the rolling of Zuko's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Aang barely managed to answer with a "Katara, I'm fine," before Katara's glare shot up to the Fire Prince.

"What was that?! Are you trying to kill him?!" she yelled as she put a protective hand on Aang's back.

Zuko glared back equally with arms crossed as usual. "He's fine. You're interrupting a training session," he growled. "I suggest you leave."

"Training is over," she answered vehemently before turning back to Aang, her face softening as she tried to help him to his feet. "Come on Aang. Why don't you just take a break for a while?"

She was startled when he pulled his arm out of her grasp. She looked up to meet his eyes that were set determinedly, but still holding the gentleness they always did. He repeated his words from earlier, "Katara, I'm fine." He paused and then motioned back towards the temple, "Zuko's right, I've got a lot of training to do before we leave. I think you should just go inside. We'll be done in a few hours."

Katara's jaw dropped. "What do you mean…I thought… But he…?" she couldn't even really get her words into sentences before Aang smiled sadly and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just go inside Katara. I'm fine, I promise."

She exhaled sharply, unbelieving of what she was hearing. He'd never…. He'd never told her no… But he just did… And worse…

He'd sided with Zuko…

"Fine," she answered back, unable to hide the hurt and anger in her voice. "Let him blow you to bits! See if I care!"

With that, she spun on her heels and stormed out of the courtyard and back up the stairs leading to the temple.

Once she'd disappeared through the temple arches, Aang looked to Zuko, worried, "Do you think I upset her?"

Zuko rolled his eyes before offering a hand to help the young Avatar to his feet, "What gave you that idea?" he muttered.

* * *

Sokka was sprawled across an empty bed roll on his stomach when he heard a set of familiar angry footsteps echoing from down the hallway. For a fleeting moment he entertained the idea of peering open an eye to see who it was, but that thought went as soon as it had come… He grunted, pulling an arm from its comfortable spot under his head to swat at the pestering fly buzzing in his left ear. _Besides_, he already knew who it was without interrupting his nap completely…

Seeking some peace and quiet among the Air Temple's many empty chambers, Sokka had retreated from Toph's incessant scheming and invitations to spar – which always ended with him on his butt under a wall of rock – hours ago. The past hour had found him snoozing lazily among the sun's rays and the sounds of the bubbling water fountain nearby. It was only after he heard those familiar footsteps that he remembered the main reason he'd been hanging out with Toph and avoiding the others in the first place…

Katara had been acting so strange the past few days. Scratch that… She was always acting weird, and he had long ago given up on ever understanding any of the complex inner workings of his little sister.

However, she'd been acting extra strange ever since the invasion. The first few days he'd passed it off as disappointment and failure, the same feelings that he had felt after leaving their dad to the Fire Nation's will… But instead of coming to terms with the situation and moving onto to the next invasion, Katara had stayed distant, sidetracked, and in a seemingly moodier mood than usual. He wondered silently if her peculiar behavior had anything to do with the newest addition to their team. Sokka rolled his eyes behind closed eye lids. That was a stupid thought… _Of course _it had something to do with Zuko.

When Aang had first suggested that Zuko was supposed to be his Firebending teacher, Sokka had been skeptical in the least. But as he had told his airbending friend… if Zuko joining the group meant defeat of the Fire Lord, Sokka was all in…

Sure, the newest addition to their group had seriously disrupted their group dynamics. And on more than one occasion Sokka had to remind himself that it was all for the betterment of their final goal. But that didn't make it any easier to accept Zuko as a member of the team… as a member of their family…

And he knew his little sister well enough to understand that her resentment towards Zuko and everything he had once stood for would not easily be squandered. It would take more than an apology to convince her that he was truly sorry…

Katara's incessant pacing up and down the hallway was starting to seriously interrupt his afternoon nap, and Sokka was having a hard time ignoring the several grunts and sighs that accompanied it. Succumbing to his brotherly duties – and much to his dismay – he rolled out of his bedroll and stumbled to the doorway.

"Katara," he called as he stretched his sleepy muscles. "What's going on?"

She was startled from her pacing as he leaned against the now-open doorway to the room he'd been snoozing in. "N-nothing," she muttered before turning back down the hall. "Sorry, I didn't know you were down here."

Thinking quickly, he called after her, "Hey wait!"

She stopped suddenly without turning around and Sokka continued without missing a beat.

"I want to show you something…"

She paused before turning to face him. "Show me what?" she asked hesitantly. If there was anything she'd learned in her nearly 15 years of life, it was that her older brother always had a plan up his sleeve.

"Come on," he said simply while turning down the opposite end of the hallway, gesturing a hand over his shoulder. "I want to see what you think about it."

For a second she looked as if she'd put up a fight, but instead she sighed and followed him. "Wait up!" she called after him.

Sokka slowed his pace enough until Katara was matching stride beside him. She peered over at him as they continued down the winding hallway, "What's this all about?"

He chuckled softly and gazed over at her narrowly, "You'll see!"

Realizing that it was useless to attempt to pry any more information from him, Katara resorted to finishing their walk in silence. After a few moments she was starting to wonder exactly _where _it was her brother was taking her and what _exactly _his motives were… Her thoughts were halted when he suddenly stopped at the base of a giant pair of doors.

The doors spanned the width of the wide hallway and were twice as tall. They were made of the same white stone she'd seen in several parts of the temple before, but the sheer size of them was astounding. From floor to ceiling they were carved with elaborate patterns and amazingly detailed designs.

"Sokka," Katara whispered as her eyes traveled along the intricate carvings and beautiful craftsmanship, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Sokka answered nonchalantly, "I found it a few weeks ago while I was looking for something to use as a lookout tower…"

"It's…" Katara was at a loss of words – whether by confusion or admiration, she wasn't sure. "It's… amazing…"

"I thought you'd like it," Sokka smiled as he watched his little sister.

Katara continued to study the intricate carvings. As she studied them closer, she realized the carvings each branched off from seven symbols that spanned the height of the doors. They sat right in the middle of the doors, so that half of the symbols were on one door, and half on the other door. She immediately recognized the symbols for earth (at the bottom of the doors), then water, fire, and air as they continued up the line. The top three symbols she didn't recognize, and at the top of the doors above the last symbol it said…

"_In all is one"_, Katara whispered softly as she ran her fingers along the water symbol, feeling the smooth cold stone beneath the pads of her fingers.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked suddenly.

"I don't know…" Katara answered, distracted.

"Sounds like Avatar stuff," Sokka reasoned as he peered at the door with new interest.

Katara giggled, "Sokka, that's always your answer for something you don't understand…"

"No, really!" the older warrior argued. "Look… Earth… Water… Fire… Air…" he said as he pointed to each symbol respectively. "Isn't that the Avatar cycle?"

Katara thought for a moment, then shook her head, "No… The Avatar cycle is air, water, earth, fire…"

"Oh…" Sokka replied disappointingly as he kicked at a nearby pebble.

Katara sighed, trying to think of what the strange order of the elements might mean, and perhaps more importantly, what the last three she didn't recognize stood for. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sokka's stomach. She frowned as she looked over at her older brother rubbing his belly.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I'm a growing man!"

Katara shook her head in a _You're hopeless _gesture.

Satisfied that his little excursion had apparently distracted Katara from whatever it was that had upset her in the first place, he grinned. "Come on," Sokka muttered, turning back down the hall in the direction they had come from. "I'm starving. Let's go find some dinner."

"But, what about the door? We still don't know what it means!" she called after him.

Sokka paused to turn around and take one last scrutinizing look at the pair of doors, "Well… whatever it means, I still think it sounds like Avatar mumbo jumbo." He shrugged his shoulders and disappeared around the corner.

Katara sighed as she turned around to take another glance at the door. "Avatar stuff…" she muttered. "Well, then we should ask Aang about it…"


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Holy Connoli! SORRY SORRY SORRY this took me for-freaking-ever to write! Work is kicking my behind and when I'm not there I'm asleep. Exhaustion pretty much sums it up… Anywho, sorry again for the delay in this one! Hope you all enjoy!!

* * *

_Chapter Four_

_A Traitor's Path_

Sometime in the past month – though she wasn't sure when – she'd somehow grown accustomed to the bars. As much as she hated to admit it, she'd resided to the fact weeks ago that it was quite possible that she would die behind these miserable bars. She sat in her cell, running her fingers along the cold jagged edges methodically, anticipating the day that they would no longer bind her – in one form or another – to this terrible place. This dreadful place where the echo of scurrying rats was the sound she fell asleep to and the stench of burnt flesh was the smell that she awoke to.

"Don't you know who I am?" she had argued.

"You're a traitor," they had answered, "and an accomplice to a conspirator."

"My father shall hear of this!" she had yelled.

"He disowned your name when he heard of your crime against the Fire Nation," they had answered.

"I will kill each one of you after I escape!" she had screeched – that was while they were dragging her past the bars, to her own set of prison shackles at the end reserved for traitors.

To this they only laughed hysterically.

They knew as well as she that they had confiscated each one of her precious weapons that night they stormed into her bedroom and threw the cuffs across her wrists, informing her that she was now an enemy to the Fire Nation.

"Enemy of the Fire Nation?" she had asked calmly, somehow still keeping a hold on her self as they bound her wrists behind her back. "What am I being charged with?"

"Harboring a fugitive," was the quick answer she received.

"I've never done such a thing! What fugitive?!" she asked indignantly.

A snicker followed and suddenly another guard was in her face waving a piece of parchment in front of her that she didn't recognize. "We found your boyfriend's letter."

She had narrowed her eyes, staring openly at the familiar handwriting scrawled across the wrinkled scroll. "I've never seen that in my life…" she had said resolutely as she turned her nose in the other direction.

"It doesn't matter," the guard had sneered, "you're a traitor to the Fire Nation now."

"By who's order?!" she had yelled feverishly as they began to drag her out of her bedroom. "This is absurd!"

The Fire Nation guard had smiled with slimy yellow teeth, his breath a hot stench on her face as he answered with more pleasure than the situation allowed, "Princess Azula."

At that name, she had fallen silent. And so she had been silent as they roughly escorted her out of her house and into the carriage that brought her here… to the bars and the rats…

Her plots of revenge were futile. But she knew somewhere in the back of her tired and weakened mind that one day Azula would pay for turning her back on her. Azula would pay for betraying the years of loyal service she had received from her so blindly.

She could only wonder during her countless nights in her solitary cell what Zuko's unread letter could have possibly said and if it was worth her being in this wretched place now…

She was awoken from her memories as the door to her cell swung open. Anticipating the questioning that was to follow – there was _always_ questioning – she turned her back and set her golden eyes into a piercing glare. She knew what today was… It'd been a week since their last visit…

The guard slammed the door shut, and Mai let out a sigh in disgust. She could smell the stench of ash and she knew that Azula was probably pacing the room, feeling for the right moment to break her…

"How have you been?" Azula asked coolly in a way that might be mistaken as friendly if one didn't know any better.

She remained silent with her back still turned to her visitor. Had she been anyone else, Azula might have been offended by this, but strangely the Princess still allowed subtleties as these to pass between "old friends" as she put it…

"I hope the food has been okay," she added – Mai could just see her scrutinizing her pointy nails as she spoke – "I insisted that slop they were passing as food was better used as wallpaper paste."

Mai sighed in antipathy, "What do you want Azula?"

"Tell me where he is, Mai," Azula questioned calmly with a silky smoothness that suddenly seemed sickening. "Tell me, and I'll let you go."

Mai kept her dignity and remained silent – even if she _did _know where Zuko and the Avatar had disappeared to, there was no way in Agni's name that she would tell Azula – despite the fact that her fingers itched for her trusty blades that she knew were not in their usual holsters along her forearms and thighs.

"You and I both know that I _will _find him," Azula said at length as she rounded into her line of sight. She knelt down, so that she was at eye level, "It's only a matter of time."

Mai stilled her thoughts and kept her eyes fixated straight ahead, focused on nothing in particular – certainly not the deceitful eyes in front of her. "If you know that you'll find him, why do you keep asking me where he is?" she stated casually.

Azula stood up, her short stature still managing to seem menacing and towering, "I _will _find him and I _will _kill him." Her voice had started to rise uncharacteristically and her eyes were flashing dangerously.

Mai felt a twitch and then she was smiling despite her situation, "The Fire Lord has charged you with his disappearance," she said in her usual monotonous fashion. "It's your fault Zuko was able to get out alive. How does it feel to be banished from the throne with your honor depending on someone's capture?"

Suddenly, she was knocked backwards by the sting of the back of Azula's hand across her cheek. She glared through fallen bangs, her face betraying no emotion as she answered, "You'll never find him Azula. It's over." She paused as the door to her cell opened and a guard poked his head through the door. Turning her cold eyes back on the young woman she had once considered a friend and a great leader, Mai snarled, "You lost."

Azula let out a shaky breath riddled with anger.

"Everything alright in her Princess?" the guard asked hesitantly and with much respect. "We heard a noise."

Azula grabbed at the front of Mai's shirt, pulling her defiantly to her feet. "I _will _find him," Azula growled low through clenched teeth, her face only inches from the end of Mai's nose. "And when I do, I will tell him that you led me straight to him."

Mai breathed calmly, the faint red mark on her face turning darker and bluer by the second. She clenched her jaw and met Azula's glare with equal vigor, "You're at the end of your rope Azula. You're desperate, and you and I both know that leads to failure."

Azula roared in anger and shot a ball of blue flames at the adjacent wall before throwing Mai back to the ground. Mai grunted in pain as Azula closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once she reopened them, she seemed to have regained the calm dangerous demeanor that had always suited her.

The guard at the door shifted uncomfortably as Azula made her departure. "It was nice talking to you Mai," she said in a sickening light voice laced with sarcasm. "Maybe when I find Zuzu we can all have a big party to celebrate my commencement to the throne." She paused to laugh, "And to think… Father was seriously thinking of having old Zuzu as his heir, what a shame that he'll have to die in an Agni Kai instead…"

* * *

Aang groaned into his pillow, his limbs feeling twice their usual weight as they hung limply against his mattress. As the afternoon breeze blew lazily through his open window, "exhausted" just didn't seem the right word to describe how he felt. No… "exhausted" had come and gone long ago… Now, he felt completely and utterly drained…

Zuko's never-ending training sessions were starting to wear on him, and it seemed a daily occurrence that right about this time he would crash into bed and not move until Katara came by around sunset to let him know she had finished dinner.

Not that he didn't believe the training was anything but necessary…

With Sozin's Comet drawing nearer with each passing sunset, he felt the ensuing pressures of his duty to defeat the Fire Lord more and more. Not too unlike the days leading up to the Day of Black Sun, he found his nights lasting longer than they previously had as he spent most of his waking moments anticipating the battle that loomed ahead.

One thing, however, was very different from their last invasion force… This time around he felt confident. This time around he knew he wouldn't fail. This time around it was either victory or demise. With his friends by his side he knew he wasn't alone…

Aang was startled from his thoughts by a hesitant knock on his bedroom door. He paused before answering – the knock had been so quiet he wasn't totally sure that he had actually heard it – but when it was accompanied by another knock equally as hesitant but not quite as soft, he called from his bed, "It's open!"

The door creaked on its hinges and within seconds the sweet scent of jasmine reached him.

"Hey Katara," he greeted warmly, his face still buried in his pillow.

"Hey Aang," she answered quietly. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"I was only resting," he replied as he felt the edge of bed deepen, assuming that she'd taken a seat along the side of it. He glanced over his shoulder at her. She looked worried and somewhat nervous. "You okay?"

She smiled, her features lighting up instantly as she directed her gaze towards his, "I'm fine. I just wanted to check on you."

He felt himself grinning as he answered, "I thought you didn't care if I got blown to bits."

"I don't. But Sokka insists that you have to end the war first…" she teased playfully.

He laughed as he moved to sit up behind her, "Oh, is that all?"

She smiled at him warmly, and he returned the action, "So what's on your mind?"

"What do you mean?" she asked calmly.

"You want to ask me something, I can tell by the look in your eyes," he answered nonchalantly. "So I'll ask again, what's on your mind?"

Katara chuckled, amazed and somewhat horrified at his ability to read her so well. "Well… I wanted to talk to you about something."

Aang felt his pulse quicken as a knot slowly formed in his stomach that hadn't been there only seconds before. "Really?" he asked with more nervousness in his voice than he was comfortable with, "What about?"

"Well…" she paused, and – wait… was that a blush he saw creeping across her cheeks? – turned her attention to her knees, "…actually there's a few things I wanted to talk to you about."

He shifted his weight and threw his legs around the side of the bed so that he was sitting beside her and not behind her anymore. "You can talk to me about anything Katara," he heard himself saying – since when did he get so calm and confident? – as he was met with a small smile from her.

He smiled back as her expression changed to one of subtle disgust. Puzzled, he opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong. He was cut off by her laughter.

"Aang, you're a mess!"

In the sunlight he was now sitting in, he suddenly realized that he was still covered in dried sweat and ash and did, in fact, look like a mess. He glanced down at his dirt stained hands, "I uh… haven't gotten a chance to take a bath yet…"

"Obviously!" She laughed lightly as she acknowledged this by swiping a finger across his bare chest, leaving a line of pale skin in its wake among the ash and soot. "Alright then," she started as she regained her composure, "I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening…"

"I still need to head to the river along the mesa top to get some water for tonight's stew," she said, her voice still light with laughter. "Why don't you go with me? We can talk along the way and maybe we could do some bending to get you cleaned up!"

He smiled sadly, "I'd love to Katara. But Zuko wants me to do some Firebending forms before dinner."

"But you've been training with him all day long," she argued with a slight edge of hurt in her voice. "Don't you think you need to work on your other disciplines?"

The argument was futile, because she knew as well as he that he'd mastered her element months ago. But, what she didn't know was how much Aang had missed his lessons with his favorite sifu…

"What if I meet you there?" he answered suddenly. "I'll just tell Zuko I can only train for an hour, and then I'll head to the river as soon as I'm done!"

She paused to entertain the idea, "I guess that would work…"

"Great!" Aang responded enthusiastically. "Then I'll see you at the river in an hour!"

Katara pondered this for a moment, and then smiled as she stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. "Don't be late," she warned with a smile.

"I won't! I'll see you in an hour!" Aang called after her as she closed the door behind her, leaving him once again alone in his bedroom.

* * *

Zuko, as usual, was irritated.

The sun was sinking lower and lower and the Avatar _still _hadn't gotten the hang of the newest form he was trying to teach him. To top it off, their time had been cut short with the kid's incessant pestering that he "needed a break" and he "had other bending exercises to do."

He sighed in exasperation as another failed attempt ended in a ball of smoke.

"Are you even paying attention to what you're doing?" Zuko erupted. "This isn't even a difficult form!"

"Sorry Zuko," Aang countered as he took a seat next to his Sifu, rubbing at the soot on his hands. "I guess I'm a little distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah, Katara said she wants to talk to me about something…" Aang answered. "I don't know if that's a good thing. Sokka says that's usually bad…"

Zuko rolled his eyes, he knew where this was going…

Desperate to change the conversation from the Avatar's girl troubles, he stood up to demonstrate how the form was _supposed _to look. "You're putting too much thought into it, just go with what feels natural," he said as he moved through the motions and ended with a long stream of fire emitting from his finger tips.

Aang sighed, apparently he had taken Zuko's advice out of context. "But what if she doesn't feel that way about me?"

Zuko paused, and then realizing where the Avatar's train of thought had taken him, he sighed in resignation and took his seat back next to his bald comrade. "It doesn't get any easier…" he said suddenly, startling Aang from his thoughts.

Zuko was uncomfortable to say the least, and he shifted slightly on his haunches as he felt his face heat up. "They're so moody and angry, and then the next minute they act human again. It's infuriating what it does to you… what _they _do to you…" Zuko shook his head suddenly, as if shaking away his thoughts. "Sometimes you're better off without them."

Aang paused with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "You're talking about that knife throwing girl…" he stated simply. "You miss her?"

Zuko closed his eyes, the cool blue hues he'd been thinking of melting to golden amber. "Yeah…" he answered at length. "I guess I do."

Aang smiled sadly. It was the first time he could think of that Zuko had really opened up to any of them. He put a reassuring hand on the Prince's shoulder as Zuko reopened his eyes, "I bet she misses you too…"

Zuko paused, thinking back to the feeling of Mai's rich black hair in his fingers and his mouth on hers. He shuddered and released a breath he'd been holding for some unknown reason, "Mai isn't the type to miss anything. She isn't the type to _feel _anything or _do anything_. She doesn't know what she stands for anymore." He sighed, loosing himself in his own voiced thoughts, "She was always different from the other girls when we were kids. She didn't care what other people thought of her, she was always just herself."

Aang remained silent, not sure what type of input he should make. This was the most he'd heard Zuko talk since he'd joined them a month ago, so he thought it best to just sit and listen.

"She was the first person I really trusted besides my uncle… Now she doesn't know who she is anymore…" Zuko cringed, "She's just another one of my sister's puppets."

"Maybe she just needs the chance to prove herself," Aang argued softly.

Zuko shook his head, keeping his eyes on his hands, "Mai's different. She isn't like that Watertribe friend of yours…"

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, somewhat taken back.

"I mean… she doesn't really stand up for anything," Zuko answered somewhat angrily. "She doesn't stand up for herself. She wouldn't stand up for me like the Watertribe girl stands up for you."

"She has a name…" Aang muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I said she has a name," Aang repeated. "Katara… Katara has a name, she isn't _that Watertribe girl_."

Zuko shook his head, "Whatever… Look, you're missing the point. Mai and me…" he sighed as he went to stand up, "I don't think there is a _Mai and me_ anymore…"

"Oh…" Aang realized.

"She'll never forgive me for leaving her like that," Zuko said sadly. "It's better that we go our separate ways."

Aang nodded thoughtfully still unsure of what to say.

Zuko glanced at the sky, noting the change in color and the approaching sunset. "I guess you'd better get going," he said suddenly. "Katara's probably waiting." It felt weird saying the girl's name in casual conversation, but he liked it in a strange sort of way. It made him feel more like a part of the group…

"Yeah…" Aang said as he started towards the path that led up the cliff-face to the mesa above. "I'll see you later Zuko…" he said nervously in departure. Judging by the sun, he'd at least get a few minutes to clean himself up before Katara was due to meet him. Perhaps he could use the time to gather his thoughts…

"Hey…" Zuko said suddenly.

Aang stopped at the path's edge, and turned back towards the sound of Zuko's voice, "What?"

"It won't be a bad thing."

Aang frowned, "What do you mean?"

"She wants to talk to you… But it won't be a bad thing." Zuko answered matter-of-factly.

"How do you know?"

Zuko shrugged his shoulders as he turned towards the Air Temple, "Call it a hunch."

Aang stood and watched him climb the steps out of the courtyard. There was something different in the way he was holding his shoulders. He looked… disappointed…

'Maybe he's just tired…' Aang reasoned to himself as he slowly started up the path, a familiar feeling churning once again in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**A/N: **So… A new character was introduced! Yeah! I guess I _did _say in the summary this would also be a Mai x Zuko fic as well as Katara x Aang and Katara x Zuko. Plot thickens, eh? Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner than it took me to get this one down!! I plan on it featuring some Katara and Zuko time as well as Katara and Aang!


End file.
